themidlightarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Verral Alaric
Appearance Verral has spiky crimson hair, that fades into orange, and then a bright yellow as it hits his temple. He also has two orange bangs that hang over his eyes. His eyes are both bright orange, with yellow pupils instead of black. The pupils constantly contract and expand, as he is able to increase the 'zoom' of his vision up to 5x, and does so constantly on reflex when taking in his surroundings, or even meeting a new person. He has a dark red scar that goes diagonally across his left eye. His canines are also extremely sharp and pointy. (mostly due to the fact that his mother was a vampire, unbeknownst to..anyone really). His ears also have a pretty defined point to them. He wears a chestplate of white armor, but wears a crimson shirt over top of it The right sleeve is tucked into a white brace just after the shoulder, though the left sleeve was left longer, with the brace hidden under the sleeve. Over that he wears a ragged, black , layered half-cloak of sorts bearing his family crest, that covers all but the sleeves of the red shirt, and ends at his waist. On his hands he wears black metal gauntlets with spiked fingers, and gold engraving on the palms. On his right hand is a larger gauntlet, that enguls his hand, his wrist and almost up to his shoulder. This gauntlet is dark crimson with golden inlay. There is a pronged lip that extends to the edge of his knuckles, and covering his knuckles with gold plating. He wears a large black belt around his midsection, bearing a large gold and crimson buckle and studs. Under this is what looks like a ragged black 'skirt' of sorts, with white pants underneath that are tucked into large black boots, also adorned with gold and crimson inlay. The large gauntlet on his right hand is used as an anchoring point for his weapons, Mercygiver and Soulshatter. The weapons themselves are the manifestations of his Mothers' and Sisters' Souls, respectively, and they manifest as an attatchment to the gauntlet. (Mercygiver takes the form of a large pointed blade, Soulshatter is a massive ball-and-chain combo). When Verral 'fuses' with each weapon his attire and form changes. In the Mercygiver form, his body becomes much more feral and streamlined. His feet turned into clawed appendages, much like a velociraptor. He retains the tattered cloak around his neck, but the rest of his body is covered in sleek armored plates. His face takes on a visored appearance, with sharp bladed wings coming off of the visor, and covering most of his hair. He grows several small blades down his arms, with Mercygiver actually fusing into his arm, with a smaller blade growing from the top, and a small curved blade appearing underneath. His right arm fuses several hard-as-diamond plates together to form a red shield, adorned with his family's crest. In the Soulshatter form, he takes on a much more heavily armored appearance. He is suited in a large black suit of armor, covered in small mace-spikes. He wears a large leather belt with a buckle, with long black coattails going down to his knees. His skin is completely mettalic, and his scar glows a very bright yellow, while his eyes glow red. His hands are completly covered in thick metal, giving them a rounded, almost ball-like appearance. The entired armor itself is covered in glowing red fissures. *In the combined form, at this pont called Regal Regulator, the two forms are fused. Verral wears no mask, and looks mostly normal, aside from his hair turning white and blue as ooposed to red and orange, and his eyes going completely black. He wears a fancy vest, that flows into massive coattails at his waist.Both of his arms are encased in masive metal gloves, much like the soulshatter form, but there are also blades protruding from his elbows and from his ankles. Oddly, in this form he is barefoot. His entire form is constantly wreathed by icy blue energy. The same symbol that is present on his yra form blazes a few inches from his chest, also an ice blue. Yra Form While in his natural form, He becomes almost completely covered in bright red runic lines, leading to his crystal formation, which just happens to look alot like an upside down version of the anarchy symbol. (It forms a 'V' instead of an 'A'). He has a sort of star-burst parttern connecting to the tops of his eyes, with tear mark/lines going down to his chin, and a mark like an upside down 'v' with a line though it on his forehead.. In his winged form he has two large ravenlike/feathery wings, with two smaller wings directly underneath. Personality Verral is outwardly quiet, normally, though always with an inner monologue raging. He is constantly keeping his mind in check, with three souls inhabiting one mind he has to make sure he keeps himself in check. When he does speak more than a few words, it means one of two things; 1. There is serious hell about to break loose. 2. You are about to get a serious beatdown. In battle he is very cold and very calculating. While he does go out of his way to avoid innocent bloodshed or collateral damage, otherwise he is as ruthless as they come. Outside of battle he is exactly the opposite. He cares very much for his friends and allies, often offering to take their place in a fight if he feels they will be underhanded. He has a very strong sense of justice, and reacts very violently to any abuse or violence towards a woman. He beleives very much in honor and valor. History Verral is roughly 160 years old. (20 in human years). He was born in to the prestigious Alaric family, one of the most revered and also, most feared, or the Yra royal families. His father Vzarfallx Alaric, was at one point the wealthiest and suppposedly one of the most powerful Yra Nobles. One night, which happened to be the night of his 160th birthday,Verral was retireing to his quarters, when he heard screaming coming from one of the other wings of the palace. He rushed towards the screaming only to find his fathers' hulking Yra form looming over the dieing bodies of his mother Vliandra, and his Sister Velaria. Vzarfallx was using forbidden Dark Magic to siphon the souls from his family, and in turn strengthen himself. Verral could tell by looking at his father that he had become corrupted beyond repair, surprised thye had not noticed beforehand. In a moment of pure, blind rage, Verral attacked his father and after a short, intense fight, beheaded his father, shattering his sword in the process. Battered and bruised he ran to his family's bodies, only to find their spirits slowly fading into nothingness. In a moment of desperation, he finished the incantation his father had been muttering, and absorbed their souls into his body. Instead of using them as fuel, he instead used his body as a vessal, keeping their souls intact within his own body. Of course the fight had caught the attention of anyone within range, and to the common observer, Varrel had just slain his entire family, and so he was banished. Varreo did not fight back, for how could be explain what had happened, and ruin his familys name? He accepted his punishment silently, and left in search of answers. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ After Verral's exile, an yra known as Riftraizer assumed the throne, having absorbed the mantle of the Ascended King from Verral's Father, thus appointing himself king of all Yra. Of course since he was not the one to defeat the last king, and did not really earn the mantle, it began to corrupt and twist him, destroying him from the inside out and driving him completely mad. It is from this twisted rule, that the yra rebellion was formed. Yra opposed to Riftraizer's rule began to turn to Verral as the one true king, as it should have been. In fact, the Yra Rebellion was key in overthrowing Riftraizer, and restoring Verral to his rightful place as the Ascended King. As he assumed the mantle, he assumed the form of The Ascended King, and used it to suppliment his power tenfold. Also, the complete union of his family within his mind quieted his madness, thus the Soul Weapons of his mother, sister, and the new power of his father were merged to create a new weapon, Daemonbane. Soul Bursts and Abilities Mercygiver When Verral taps into the power of his mother's soul, it manifests as a diamond-hard blade attatched to his gauntlet. When using this weapon he is capable of attacking at blinding speeds, at one time said to be faster than any Yra of that age. Aside from speed, the blade has an innate ability to copy the properties of any other weapon that it strikes. It does not change in form, but, for example, if Mercygiver is struck by a flaming weapon, then it's strikes will be imbued with fire. Soul Bursts(MercyGiver) *Mercy Granted: Throughout a battle, Verral charges the blade with latent energy, and when this soulburst is unleashed, the blade shatters, and dissapears, though a vibrtant red outline of the sword still remains. The blade itself becomes invisible and intangible, instead with every movement of Verral's gauntlet, the opponent is struck seemingly from nowehere by an ethereal blade. *Diamond Dominance: The blade becomes completely crystaline, with sparks of red energy lashing throughout. Upon striking an enemy weapon, the latent ability of the blade is multiplied tenfold. The opponent's blade turns crystalline, and temporarily loses all special properties, postive or negative, and instead all of it's special properties are temporarily transferred to Mercygiver. This effect usually lasts for around 30 minutes, depending on the strength of the weapon. Soul weapons are obviously harder to negate, so the effect is reduced to a 15 minute duration. Soulshatter When Verral channles the soul of his sister, it manifests as a massive ball and chain weapon. The weapon itself is ethereal, and does not actually cause physical harm to the target. Any damage done by this weapon is spiritual, and in some cases mental, and is able to bypass almost any defense. Soul Bursts(Soulshatter) *Downbringer: The giant spike ball attatches itself to the opponents spirit, dragging down the physical body and making it nearly impossible to move with any kind of speed, if even at all. this effect also has a 15 minute duration. *Soul Sanctum: With each successful strike on the opponent's spirit, Soul shatter siphons off a portion of the target's spirtual energy, and saves with within the spiked ball. Upon the ball reaching it's fullest state, the next strike unleases a massive wave of the opponent's spiritual energy back onto them, which wreaks havoc on their very soul. The damage recieved is proportionate to the 'spirtual presence' of the target. Regal Regulator Soul Bursts(Regal Regulator) *Gravity's Union: This ability is unleashed with a specific radius, with everything inside the boundaries experiencing a gravity shift. everything and everyone in the area except for Verral is lifted off of their feet, and suspended in the air. Movemen is not impossible, but very hard, like moving through space. Verral moves at real-time speed for the duration. *Riftbreaker: Verral rips open the folds of reality, and uses them to teleport practically anywhere, at lightspeed *Glaive: The blades at Varrel's elbows detach, and begin spinning. Verral is capable of teleporting the blades anywhere and any distance, able to attact multiple enemies from any angle, and even use them to deflect projectiles. *Chainbreaker: Energy is stored in the blades, and can be released in massive slashes. *Hyperion Rush: Verral puts his hands in towards his chest, putting both his elbow blades horizontal. In a massive burst of energy he launches towards the opponent in a deadly whirlwind of energy and blades. *Reality check: Varrel grips both sides of the opponent's head in his massive armored hands, and bombards their mind and spirit with massive spikes of energy, and temoparily splits their soul from their body, causing them to experience a moment of soul crushing, disorienting, horrific pain. *Reality Shift: Verral launches several spikes from his gauntlets, laced with a special spiritual poison. Upon contact with the target's spirit (doesnt nescecarily mean skin contact) the poison immediatly reverses the target's perception. Up is down, left is right, etc. *Diamond Regality: A more powerful version of diamond dominance, and arguably his strongest ability. Any weapon that strikes Verrall is immediatly rendered useless for a short time, its powers and abilites instead transferred to Verral. Even in the case of spirit weapons, he can force them to surrender their abilities for a short time. The effects are applied to his entire body, so any attack from a blade, a fist or even a headbutt can delliver the same attack as the weapon they originate from. Equipment * His gauntlet which is used as an anchoring point for his spirit weapons * Mercygiver *Soulshatter Relationships Trivia Verral's Yra food obsession is cheese. He is also prone to intense bouts of constipation from eating massive amounts of said cheese.